


Storytime

by iniquiticity



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Beard Fetish, Blowjobs, Chicago Blackhawks, Consensual Infidelity, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Getting Off On Listening To Your Boyfriend Tell You About How Much Someone Else Fucked Him, Grinding It Out In The Corner: Another Hockey Rare Pairs Fest, M/M, Marking, Multi, Painplay, Panties, Pegging, Pure Unadulterated Filth, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Threesomes, hints of D/s, poorly negotiated kink, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iniquiticity/pseuds/iniquiticity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the hockey rarepairs challenge prompt: </p><p>"Shawsy shows up at Brandon's hotel room on a road trip, and Brandon realizes pretty quickly (or Shawsy just tells him) that Shawsy's been fucked by at least two other people already that night. </p><p>Brandon finds out he's really into sloppy seconds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this is the filthiest complete story I have ever written. Some of my RP is up there, but this is easily the filthiest fic. Pure, shameless pornography with a substantial handful of kinks thrown in there.
> 
> I don't think I hit this prompt COMPLETELY on the head of the nail but I figure that it's close enough. I started writing it and it just got completely out of control, okay? Hate the game, not the player.
> 
> By the way: thanks, fiction, for making "poorly negotiated spanking" a thing that works!

At some point during the night, Brandon’s phone starts to ring. 

And ring. 

And ring. 

And ring. 

And ring, until Brandon rolls over in his hotel bed and blearily accepts the call. 

_”Bolly, open your fucking door! C’mon man, I’ve been waiting out here for ages! Why are you sleeping? There’s things to do! Stories to tell!”_

“Shawzer?” Brandon mumbles, because there is only person this wired at - he glances at the hotel clock - 3:38 AM. 

_”Open the door!”_

Brandon finds it unlikely that anyone else is this demanding at this point of night, either.

He drags himself out of his bed and wonders how his feet manage to walk while he is barely semiconscious. The door appears in front of him, almost by magic, and he turns the doorknob open. Andrew, predictably, pushes the door in the moment he can, bouncing into Brandon’s hotel room like he’s on a meth binge. 

“Bolly, can I tell you a story?” Andrew asks, and there’s something of a croak in his voice, something Brandon can’t be assed to think about this early. Andrew grins that devilish grin up at him, tracing his fingers up Brandon’s bare chest. “It’s one you’ll want to hear.” 

“Shawzy, it’s 3:30 in the morning,” Brandon grumbles, and he drops himself back onto his bed, face into his pillow, not even bothering with any of the covers. “Tell me when the sun has risen.” 

There’s a pause, where Brandon thinks for one brief, misguided second that Andrew is actually going to leave him alone. 

Instead: 

“I just came from the most amazing threesome.” 

Then, Andrew jumps onto his back ( _oof_ ) and begins rubbing his shoulders. The little forward has a certain sense for Brandon’s tense muscles, running his fingertips over Brandon’s back to seek out the the knots. When he finds one, he squeezes and rubs the palms of his hands into Brandon’s skin, working him over until he feels vaguely hypnotized, awake and dazed all at once. 

Meanwhile, Andrew talks in an endless drone, the croak of his voice slowly wearing away.

“So I’m at the bar, and I’m chatting up this ridiculously sexy brunette chick - curves, defined arms, this smile, short hair, you know, just my type. And as I’m getting ready to ask her back to my hotel room and strategizing the best way to sneak a girl in without Tazer yelling at me, her boyfriend comes over. And he’s like, shit, probably the second hottest person I’ve ever seen besides you? Looked a little like you, in a first-glance kind of way, giant shoulders and the beard and dark hair and really built. And now I’m thinking that I’m gonna get kicked out of the bar because I’m gonna have to kick this guy’s ass because he’s gonna start with me because I’m obviously about to ask his girlfriend for sex, but then ---” 

He finds a particularly tense spot in Brandon’s back, and Brandon doesn’t fight the moan as Andrew loosens the muscles in his expert way -- “She kind of leans over and whispers into his ear, and he looks all interested, and she leans against him and looks at me and goes ‘Well, will you settle for a package deal?’ And I’m pretty drunk so I look at him and her and I’m like ‘oh hell yeah I will’ so we go back to their place, and at first I thought that it was gonna be all us on this chick, and it’s not that I don’t have a problem with that, but what’s the point of having variety in bed if you don’t get to use it, right? But then the boyfriend grabs me like you do and the chick starts taking off my clothes and jerking me off while this guy is kissing me - well, like tongue-fucking my mouth, oh god, he was almost a good a kisser as you are - and I’m thinking like ‘oh shit, my life rules.’”

Andrew pauses for what might the first breath he takes in a while, and Brandon himself absolutely captivated by the story, breathing a little heavier than he was when he opened the door. The problem with Andrew is that Brandon is a complete and total sucker for him, even at 3:30 in the morning, and that Andrew has worked his way through Brandon’s tight shoulders and is now rubbing his lower back. 

“What happens next?” he rumbles into the pillow. 

“Well, I don’t know if I should tell you, I figured you want to sleep.” 

Brandon looks over his shoulder and hates how much he loves Andrew’s shit-eating grin. Additionally, for the first time, he realizes that Andrew is still in his postgame suit, but the suit is distinctly rumpled-looking. 

_Like someone tore it off him and he threw it back on_ , his mind supplies helpfully, complete with a mental image that makes heat curl in his stomach. 

“Tell the fucking story,” he growls, low enough that he can see a shiver race through Andrew’s body. “And keep rubbing my back.” 

Brandon puts his face back into his pillow, and there’s a short pause before Andrew puts his hands back on Brandon’s skin and opens his mouth again. 

“Well, the chick’s taking off my clothes and this dude is kissing me and holding me real tight, and the girl was like scraping me with her fingers a little and kissing my shoulders and my back and working me out of my pants, and the guy’s all like ‘glad we pegged you correctly’ and I’m all like ‘oh, no one told me there was pegging involved, where do I sign?,’ and the girl stops kissing me and starts biting me, and I’m thinking like ‘oh shit, I’m gonna get pegged and it’s going to be amazing,’ and we end up in their king-sized bed and I’m making out with this chick and the dude is sucking my cock, and he’s not as good as you but he was pretty good.” 

“Stop,” Brandon says, in a darker tone than he originally intended. He’s awake now, wide awake and hard against the mattress, staring into the cheap hotel pillow and feeling the friction of his boxers against his growing erection. Andrew’s hands aren’t helping, less clinical than they originally were and more sensual, a hint of nail scraping over the small of his lower back the way Andrew knows gets him going. 

“I’m just getting to the good part,” Andrew whines above him, and as a protest he digs his nails into Brandon’s waist just above the line of his boxers. “But this is a good story, right?” 

With a grunt of effort, Brandon rolls over onto his back and sits up in his bed. This way, he’s finally able to really see Andrew, and now that he’s awake enough to pick out the details, they make his blood hot. Andrew’s lips are used and red, his mouth slick and swollen. Bite marks pepper his throat and shoulders, accompanied by the scrapes of nails Brandon might miss if he checked in the morning. He reaches for Andrew’s suit jacket, taking in the wrinkles of being thrown onto the ground and hastily replaced, and he unbuttons it slowly, listening to the smaller man breathe. 

“Now you can keep talking,” Brandon says, as he slides the suit jacket off Andrew’s shoulders. The shirt underneath is more wrinkled, and there’s a splatter of a stain on it that Brandon can’t stop staring at. 

Andrew takes a shuddering breath and closes his eyes. “So then the girl stops kissing me for a while, and she’s like ‘the sign-up for being pegged is right here,’ and she shimmies out of her dress and these super sexy panties and spreads her legs for me, so obviously I start eating her out, and she’s really loud about it, because I’m amazing. And I had rolled over on my chest for this, so the guy had to stop sucking my cock which is a let-down, but then he starts like squeezing and massaging my ass and thighs, and he had hands as big as yours, and he starts like teasing my hole with his fingers, and the girl is pulling on my hair as I’ve got my face all in her crotch and she tastes amazing. And I looked over my shoulder at the guy and I’m like, ‘are you just gonna be a tease, or are you actually going to put any of those in me?’ and he looked a little surprised but then he was like ‘oh, I’ll put more than these in you’ and I was like ‘oh, well, you better not let down my expectations.’” 

Brandon gets Andrew’s shirt off and stares down at his chest, drawing his fingers over the swollen nipples, bitten and bruised and red with abuse. It makes Andrew gasp, and the smaller man arches into it when Brandon bends his head to lick at one. He traces the lines of scraped nail marks with his own fingers, then studies the reddish scrapes left by someone else’s beard. Next, like he can wipe the marks of someone else off the other man’s skin, he draws his nails across the nail marks and his beard across the beard burns.

This close, he can smell the sex on Andrew. He smells like a club and sweat and liquor, yes, but also like skin and unfamiliar smells that make Brandon’s pulse race, cologne no one on the team wears and expensive women’s perfume. He smells like a woman’s juices and semen and unfamiliarity. Brandon takes a deep breath of those smells, like a hit of it, and it makes his skin hot and his fingers twitch to work Andrew out of the rest of his clothes. 

Instead, Brandon finds himself pushed back onto the bed, Andrew’s hands flat against Brandon’s pectorals. It’s not a bad view, given that Brandon can see Andrew tenting in his dress pants and knows Andrew can feel where Brandon’s cock is pressed against him. It also gives the big enforcer a better overall view of the abuse already done to Andrew - bites and beard scrapes and nail marks, and bruises of different shapes and sizes. Andrew leers down at him, then bends at the waist to kiss a line up his chest. 

“Want to hear more?” he whispers into Brandon’s ear, then tugs at the lobe with his teeth. 

“Fuck, yes,” Brandon growls. He grabs two firm handfuls of Andrew’s ass, and from the hiss the other man makes, Brandon suspects there’s some new and exciting mark of how used his man is there. 

“The guy starts fucking me with his fingers, right,” Andrew starts, although he only manages a gasp as Brandon squeezes his ass again, knocking the wind right out of him. 

“The story, Shawsy,” Brandon rumbles, with a little smack to Andrew’s ass that makes the smaller forward groan and squeeze his eyes shut. Brandon decides he likes the thrill of not knowing what new mark someone else has left on Andrew’s body for him to find. The mystery of the next new way Andrew’s been abused is making Brandon’s cock leak in his boxers. 

“Yeah,” Andrew says, and he collects himself, taking a deep breath as Brandon strokes up his back. “The guy starts fucking me with his fingers, and he isn’t fucking around here either, and he has these big long hands and he could really get deep inside me. He really knew how to use them, too, and before long I’m moaning and pushing back against him. I reach down to start jacking myself off, and I’m still eating this girl out, right, but then she just grabs my hair and yanks me away, and she’s looking at me with this expression, like--” Andrew closes his eyes and shivers a little, and Brandon can imagine what that expression was like. 

“Like you’ve been a bad boy?” he asks, in a voice that’s almost a purr, and Andrew nods and licks his lips, one nervous swallow making his throat bob. 

Brandon sits up without protest, and he pulls Andrew’s mouth to him for a kiss. Andrew tastes like a woman, tastes like juices and come and someone else and perfume Brandon doesn’t recognize. He tastes like flowery body wash and swollen lips, and the way Andrew bends to his will means that someone has already previously broken him in. Andrew’s a fighter of a kisser, like he’s a fighter in everything else, and Brandon wonders how intense and amazing it must have been for the girl - or maybe the guy, or maybe both - to work him down into being so pliable and easy. The thought of Andrew being held down and kissed until he’s obedient makes Brandon groan into that mouth. 

In the offseason, Brandon thinks, they’ll have the time and flexibility for all kinds of breaking Andrew in. All kinds of making him pliant and bruised and obedient, maybe even getting him to beg. 

“And how did you get punished for being such a bad boy?” Brandon asks into Andrew’s mouth, even if he can make a pretty good educated guess on his own. Andrew rocks into Brandon’s lap, gasping at the friction of what Brandon assumes to be his boxers and his dress pants, and Brandon decides to work at this small obstacle, unbuckling Andrew’s belt and working at the buttons of his pants.

He doesn’t continue, though, so Brandon leaves the other man’s pants on and gives him a sharp slap on the ass. This makes Andrew gasp, pull in a shaky breath to compose himself, and begin again.

“She pouted at me with these amazing lips and yanked on my hair and was like ‘we invite you in and you just take whatever you want? that’s rude’ and she reached down and unwrapped my hand from my cock. I growled at her, right, because what gives, and she yanked harder on my hair, and then the guy pulled his fingers out of my ass, which was completely not fair, and they kind of looked at each other over me and I got this feeling something really awesome was about to happen. Then the guy crawls over to me and takes his cock in his hand and he’s all like ‘why don’t you use that mouth for something worthwhile?’ and he had a pretty nice cock, not as nice as yours, but still nice, and he slid his fingers into my hair as I was licking his cock and playing with it with my tongue and started fucking my mouth really hard. Like he was getting his cock pretty deep down my throat.” 

“I know how you like to be manhandled,” Brandon rumbles into Andrew’s ear, and Andrew nods, overeager. 

“So he’s fucking my mouth pretty hard and I’m gasping and groaning and trying to keep up, and then the girl gets behind and gives me this wicked spank. Caught me totally by surprised and I choked on this guy’s cock and I started like gasping and coughing. And he drags me off his cock by my hair and gives me like this sizzling look, like I’m dirt, and you know that kind of gets me off, and she spanks me again and I’m moaning, and then the guy is calling me a shithead and rubbing my face in his crotch and the girl keeps spanking me.” 

Brandon finally manages to draw his attention away from Andrew’s mouth, the way it folds around his words, the way his eyes have drifted shut as he recounts the story, the way those small, intense hands are drawing little designs in the fabric of Brandon’s boxers. He gets enough strength up to finish undoing Andrew’s dress pants, and when he manages to pull the zipper open, his eyebrows go up. 

“Oh, yeah,” Andrew says, a sly little smirk curling on his lips. “I’ll get to that.” 

“Well,” Brandon growls, and he gets a firm hand on Andrew to push him into the bed and crawl on top of him, kicking off his own boxers as he does so, “Get to it.” 

“So,” Andrew continues, and he sucks in a breath as Brandon yanks his dress pants off, running his fingers over the beard burns on Andrew’s thighs, “The girl keeps spanking me until I’m a mess, and you know how I get, and then she disappears but I’m not really paying that much attention because I can feel the guy’s pretty close, but before I can get him to come in my mouth, he pulls away. I was trying to get him back in my mouth, but he just kept me away and was all like, ‘What, you don’t want me to put this in your ass?’ and then I was like ‘no, fuck, fuck me, c’mon.’ So he settles back behind me and kind of pulls me into his lap and starts rubbing up against my ass and I’m grinding back against him, of course, and the girl appears with these condoms and passes one over my shoulder and puts one on me and I’m thinking like ‘oh fuck yes’ and the guy basically lifts me up and settles me onto his cock and I’m like flipping out and short-circuiting because he’s pretty big and yeah, he had his fingers in me earlier, but not immediately. But god, it was so fucking hot, and then the girl sinks right down onto me and the two of them are kissing over my shoulders and they’ve got this rhythm going and it was probably the most amazing sexual experience not involving you I’ve ever had. We need to find a girl and do this again.” 

“You’re wearing her panties,” Brandon says, and his eyes and fingers are tracing over the lace curling up Andrew’s muscular thighs, the black a sharp contrast against his pale skin, the delicacy of it a heady contradiction to Andrew’s fiercely masculine intensity. It’s wet with Andrew’s precome, and there’s a dampness on top of that that’s likely from the girl. Andrew’s cock is pressing against the front of it, and the lace teases against the spank-reddened swells of his ass. The heady smell of it - sex and intensity and arousal - makes Brandon vaguely dizzy. 

“She wanted me to,” Andrew rumbles, and Brandon stares at him for a second before shaking the sense back into his head and yanks the panties off, leaving them in a pile with the rest of Andrew’s clothes. 

“Maybe I’ll make you wear them to practice,” Brandon growls, and when he gets a look of Andrew’s bare ass, it’s still slick and opened and relaxed. He strangles a gasp, touching Andrew’s hole delicately, and the smaller forward bucks into it. Brandon traces Andrew’s hole with his thumb, then yanks the man onto his hands and knees and settles behind him. 

“So,” Andrew continues, taking these deep breaths as Brandon touches him, “They’re fucking me like this, and it’s fucking amazing, and the guy comes in me first, and he’s gasping and fucking me through it like a champ, and when he’s done he just flops onto the bed and tosses the condom and watches his girlfriend ride me like I’m some kind of championship bull.” 

Brandon gives Andrew a good smack before sliding off the bed to yank a condom out of his suitcase and rolling it on. 

“And I came really fucking hard, like digging my nails into her shoulders and pushing up into her and she’s moaning and whimpering and begging and clenching all around me. It was so damn good.” 

Brandon lubes up his condom and slides some slick fingers into Andrew’s open hole, already well-stretched and wet. But Andrew’s still so responsive, and he rests his forehead on his forearms, lowering to his elbows and giving Brandon even better leverage. Andrew talks into the bed, but Brandon can hear him fine.

“She came too, clawing at me like a maniac. It was fucking hot. But then she looked at me, and I was kind of zoning out, of course, and she grabbed me by the hair and was like ‘Don’t think I forgot about how much you want me to peg you’ and I was like ‘holy fuck, yes, please’ even though I had forgotten because I’d just come my brains out, and she slips away and her man just pulls me up to lay next to him. I’m like ‘dude, you have the most amazing girl’ and obviously she’s not as amazing as you, but you know, for a girl. And he’s like ‘yeah, I know, she’s fucking ridiculous,’ and then the girl comes back wearing the strap-on and if i could, I would have been hard again.” 

Brandon slides into Andrew easily, and he reaches around with one slick hand to wrap it around Andrew’s cock, hard and hot in his hand. 

“You’re so fucking stretched right now.” Brandon rumbles into Andrew’s ear, and Andrew moans low and pushes his ass back. 

“This girl pegged the fuck out of me,” Andrew replies, and Brandon begins to fuck him in earnest, liking how easy he seems, how all of Andrew’s muscles are relaxed into it without any of Brandon’s effort. Used is a good word, he decides. Andrew moans low, biting his lip and hissing as Brandon digs his fingers into the swollen curve of his ass. “It was so good. Not as good as you. But good. Shit, Bolly, come on.” 

Brandon growls against Andrew’s neck, scraping the skin there with his beard. 

“She pegged me until I could get hard and made me come all over myself without even touching me,” Andrew manages, barely, interspersed with all these panting breaths and gasps and long moans. “Even though I was so fucking sensitive, it felt so good.” 

“You fucking slut,” Brandon rumbles, and bites across the line of his shoulders and down the notches of his spine, until he knows those marks are his and only his, joining the scrapes and bruises from other hands and mouths. 

“I’m a fucking slut,” Andrew agrees under him, pushing back, finding that rhythm to match Brandon’s thrusts and jerk up into the tight knot of his fist. “So fucking hot. Wanted to tell you everything. Wanted you to fuck me.” 

“Always,” Brandon promises, and the edge creeps up faster than he’d like, probably because Andrew is here and so thoroughly used before Brandon even got there, because Andrew has told him a novel-length story about how good and hard he was fucked, because Andrew is presenting his used body for Brandon’s enjoyment - and the best of all, because nothing gets Brandon off faster than how much Andrew enjoys being used. 

Andrew comes by surprise first, though, faster than Brandon expected. There’s barely anything there, but Andrew seems to more than enjoy it, crying out and pushing himself into Brandon’s fist and digging his fingers into his own forearms. His arms are shaking, and Brandon at least has the peace of mind to wrap an arm around Andrew’s hips to keep their positions. It’s a good plan, because a second later Andrew goes limp against him, moaning and whimpering. 

The orgasm punches through him like a wave, like being cold-cocked, knocking the wind out of him and pushing a loud groan through his lips. It’s intense and long, one of his best, and he fucks Andrew through it, feeling the sensation of his body going to pieces under the onslaught of orgasm hormones and the nearly unbearable presence of Andrew Shaw. 

He slips out and lets Andrew hit the bed with a gentle thud, then crumbles next to him, dropping the condom onto the floor without caring. Then, silence, only interrupted by the sounds of his and Andrew’s exhausted, panting breaths.

“After she finished pegging me,” Andrew finally says, still breathing hard as he talks, “I told them I had to go. They wanted me to stay the night. Told them I had to get back to a man who’d come really fucking hard from the story of this. They understood. She told me to wear her panties.” 

Brandon manages an exhausted laugh, and he forces himself to roll onto his side to look at Andrew, who is scraped, bitten and bruised. It’s a collage of color that makes Brandon’s dick attempt a valiant twitch. 

“You should introduce me,” Brandon says, and Andrew makes a thoughtful noise. 

“Do you think you could all use me at once?” 

Brandon pauses to think about this for a few moments. It’s certainly a nice mental image, twisting between Andrew whoring himself out and listening to him beg for Brandon. He smiles into Andrew’s hair as the smaller man settles against him. 

“I think we could work something out.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :) 
> 
> Feel free to friend me at @picklesnake for more random prompts, complaints about hockey, etc.


End file.
